Before Becoming a Black Widow
by WolfWinks
Summary: Mrs. Elanora Zabini wasn't always a black widow. She didn't plan to turn out that way, and she definitely didn't want that life for herself, but sometimes life twists you until you can't see straight anymore. This is Elanora's decent into darkness. Told in a bunch of drabbles. Written for the Two Week Drabble War at Hogwarts School.
1. Elanora ZabiniSirius Black

**Title:** The First Rejection  
 **Summary:** Elanora Zabini wasn't always a black widow. Sirius Black was the start of her decent down that dark road. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Elanora Zabini/Sirius Black **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** A new collection all about Mrs. Elanora Zabini. It's written for the Two Week Drabble Wars at Hogwarts. Most of the stories will be based around her time at Hogwarts. I've put her in the same year as James and Severus. Prompt: "I love you. And, I have a condom." - _The Uninvited_

* * *

The first time Elanora Zabini noticed boys was also her fist day at Hogwarts. The train was just arriving on the platform, and the students were all streaming off. She was one of the last students to exit the train; she wasn't a fan of crowds. She happened to bump into another person, a boy with messy black hair, and a determined gleam in his eyes. She recognised him as the Black heir.

"Sorry, sweetheart," he said before racing towards the boats. Elanora was captivated.

The end of the day resulted in her sorting to Slytherin, and the boy's sorting into Gryffindor. She knew it would be a hard road to make him notice her, but she was determined.

Three years it took.

During this time Sirius Black only took notice of her when he was glaring, sneering, or otherwise being rude. He hated Slytherins, and she was one. She didn't give up; though there were times she wanted to.

It was the end of third year when it happened.

She managed to find him alone, for once. The boy never left the company of his friends. She dragged him into an empty classroom, and before he managed to raise his wand, she kissed him. It was her fist kiss, and, she assumed, his as well.

Elanora melted into the kiss, though it was just a peck. Sirius was another story. He froze, his muscles going rigid. The kiss lasted barely a second, but Elanora knew it wouldn't be accepted. Still, she enjoyed every moment she could.

When he pushed her away it was both expected, and painful.

"What do you think—"

"I love you, and I have a condom." She wasn't sure what a condom was, but she once heard some older students talking about them. She asked them for one, and they started to laugh. _What would an ugly third year want with one?_ They gave her one anyway, and she tried to ignore the hurtful comments.

Confusion came over Sirius' face, but he seemed to shrug off her words. "It doesn't matter what you have, I'm not interested."

"But—" she knew his response would be this, but she'd worked so hard for him to notice her. She wasn't ready to give up.

"But _nothing_. You're a disgusting, ugly Slytherin. I'm not interested, and I never will be. Stay away from me."

Elanora was left in the classroom, tears running down her cheeks. She knew this would be the result, but it hurt so much. _Why does it hurt so much?_

* * *

(w.c 425)

WolfWinks-xx-


	2. Elanora ZabiniRodolphus Lestrange

**Title:** The First Rebound  
 **Summary:** Elanora knows just the way to get over Sirius Black **  
Pairing/Characters:** Elanora Zabini/Rodolphus Lestrange **  
Rating:** M  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Prompt: "I don't take orders from no damned woman!"

* * *

Elanora didn't forget about Sirius Black, though she did move on. She stalked an older Slytherin boy by the name of Rodolphus Lestrange. He was a confident man, but he pinned after the eldest Black daughter who just wasn't interested.

She knew he coerced the younger girl to _entertain_ him, and he was especially fond of the dark haired ones. She fit the criteria perfectly, but Elanora wasn't a girl to be forced into anything. So, after three weeks of watching, and four weeks since Sirius' vicious rejection, she went to him willingly.

"I usually have to work harder than this," he said as he led her to an unused classroom (he was never entertained in the dorms just in case someone caught him).

"I'm interested, and I want to move forward." Elanora hid her nerves about this being her first time. She hid her insecurities and uncertainties. "It helps that you're h-hot." Elanora cursed her stutter.

Rodolphus smirked down at her and opened the classroom door wide. "Good. Get inside."

Elanora stuck her nose up. She wasn't use to being ordered around, but she accepted it for now. _As long as I get what I want._

"You're a little younger than what I usually go for," Rodolphus said as he pulled his robes off. "Though, I'm not complaining." His eyes ran up and down her frame and Elanora shivered at the almost violent look.

Elanora felt her nerve start to get the best of her. She smothered them viciously and snarled at the boy standing in front of her. "Just undress already," she said.

Rodolphus froze in his actions. He let go of his shirt, which he'd been just about to pull over his head and turned slowly to look at Elanora. The moment he locked eyes with her, Elanora knew she made a mistake.

"I don't take orders from no damned woman, let alone a little _girl_." He viciously swung his hand out and backhanded her across the cheek. "You're not even worth it," he said before leaving the room.

Elanora curled in on herself. She brought a hand to her cheek and pressed against the tender flesh. There was going to be a vicious bruise there tomorrow. She curled up tighter. _Why did I open my stupid mouth?_

* * *

(w.c 381)

WolfWinks-xx-


	3. Elanora ZabiniPeter Pettigrew

**Title:** The First Secret  
 **Summary:** Elanora finally sets her sights on another boy who seems perfect. He's not. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Elanora Zabini/Peter Pettigrew **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Prompt: "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to get hung up on some high school rumour."

* * *

She didn't look at boys again for almost six months. When she did, she looked at a boy with a pudgy face and a round body. He was not the nicest looking boy, but he also wasn't the worst. He seemed reliable, dependable, and too much of a coward to hurt her, though, and that's what was important.

When she approached him asking for a date he accepted without much thought.

"But we have to keep it quiet," he said. He was glancing around the room almost like he feared the walls had eyes.

"What do you mean we have to keep it quiet?" she asked. She wanted to prove all the older girls wrong. She wanted to show them that she was desirable, and a boyfriend would do that.

"I'm sorry, but I can't be seen dating a Slytherin."

Elanora looked at the pudgy boy's red and gold robes. She knew he hung around with James Potter, Remus Lupin, and the Black arsehole. "I'm _sorry,_ " she sneered, "but I'm not going to get hung up over some high school rumour." She glared at the boy who was staring at her with wide eyes. "Especially one that hasn't even started yet!" She was yelling by this point. There was a fire in her eyes as rage and hurt blurred together.

Peter Pettigrew backed away. "O-on s-second t-thought, I t-t-think it m-might be b-b-better if we d-don't g-go out." He turned around and fled down the corridor.

Elanora stood at the doorway and watched him run. "I didn't really want to date you anyway," she said under her breath.

She turned around and re-entered the room when she couldn't see the boy anymore. She slammed the door and wrapped her arms around herself. _Good riddance,_ she thought. She couldn't quite ignore the pain in her chest.

* * *

(w.c 305)

WolfWinks-xx-


	4. ElanoraAndromeda (platonic)

**Title:** The First Advice  
 **Summary:** Elanora just wants to be desired. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Elanora and Andromeda **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Prompt: "How can you go through life pretending to be happy?"

* * *

Andromeda Black wasn't her friend, Elanora knew this. Andromeda Black didn't like her, and the feeling was mutual. Yet here she was sobbing her eyes out on Andromeda Black's shoulder.

"Why do they treat me like this?" Her words stopped making sense half an hour ago, but this question continued to be asked.

Narcissa sighed, but she patted Elanora's back. She may be a Black sister, but she wasn't as heartless as her sisters. "Boys are awful," she said with a blank voice. "They aren't worth your time."

"But I want to be desired," Elanora said, sitting up to look at Andromeda. "I want to be stared at by the boys, and I want them to want me."

Andromeda stared at Elanora like she was dissecting her. Her eyes raked up and down Elanora's frame until their eyes connected. "Some fitted clothing wouldn't hurt anything," Andromeda said.

Elanora looked down at her clothes with a frown.

"And your hair could do with a cut, maybe colour it a bit."

Elanora grabbed a bunch of her hair and looked at it. She turned to Andromeda with the same frown, but at least her tears had stopped. "What do you mean?"

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "If you want to be desirable then make it happen. You will never achieve anything if you do nothing."

"How," Elanora moaned. "How can I do that?"

"How can you go through life pretending that you're happy?" Andromeda countered. "If being desired is what will make you happy then you'll figure it out." Andromeda gently pushed Elanora off her and disappeared up the common room stares.

Elanora thought over Andromeda words, and then smiled. That might just work.

* * *

(w.c 281)

WolfWinks-xx-


	5. ElanoraRemus (platonic)

**Title:** The First Admirer  
 **Summary:** Elanora has worked all summer on her appearance and it seems to have paid off. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Elanora/Remus **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Prompt: "Don't do anything I wouldn't do.

* * *

The summer came and went. Elanora felt the time fly by, more than usual. Her fourth year had arrived, but Elanora wasn't the same girl she once was. She'd worked all summer on her looks. She'd spelled her hair to perfection so that it now ran in waved down her shoulder rather than a tangled knot. Her face was clear of blemishes and always would be thanks to a handy potion, and her body was starting to fill out, giving her nice smooth curves.

When she stepped onto the Hogwarts express she was nervous, though she hid her nerves behind an effective mask. She found an empty compartment and sat down. It wasn't long before the compartment door was pulled open and a Gryffindor student stepped inside, a pile of books in his hands.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realise there was anyone in here," he said when he heard her cough.

Elanora smiled like she'd practised in the mirror. "It's not a problem," she said. "I don't mind sharing."

The Gryffindor sat down across from her. She recognised him as Remus Lupin, and she knew there was no chance of seducing him. Everyone knew that Lupin and Black were together. Still, she enjoyed watching his eyes roam over her body, almost like he didn't realise he was doing it.

Lupin cleared his throat, a blush on his cheeks when Elanora caught his eye and raised an eyebrow. "S-so, you're all alone?"

"I don't have many friends." Elanora enjoyed watching the boy uncomfortable, though it didn't last long. The compartment door flew open again, and Elanora raised her head to glare. Standing in the doorway was Sirius Black and James Potter. She saw Peter lurking behind them but she avoided looking at him (or Sirius, if she was honest with herself).

"There you are, Remus. Ah, I see you've found a beautiful woman."

Elanora averted her eyes, smiling, though wishing it wasn't Sirius saying those things."

"I guess we'll leave you to it," James said with a chuckle, completely missing Sirius panicked look and Remus' glare. "Just don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Remus huffed. "We weren't doing anything. I was hoping to save a compartment for us all, but I found. . ." Remus turned his eyes back to Elanora. "I'm sorry, I never asked your name."

Elanora was frowning now. Her arms were crossed and the longer they talked the more disgusted she was. "It doesn't matter," she said to Remus' question. "I'm leaving."

"Wait!"

Elanora had already pushed past the fools in the doorway and was striding down the hall when the call came. She stopped and turned, only because it was so unexpected, and came face to face with James Potter.

"Go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Elanora's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yep." He was smirking, but it seemed to be sincere.

"Okay," she said. She couldn't stop smiling the rest of the day.

* * *

(w.c 486)

WolfWinks-xx-


	6. ElanoraJames

**Title:** The First Relationship  
 **Summary:** James and Elanora start dating but not all is well. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Elanora/James **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Prompt: "There's a lady in a dirty nightgown that I see in my dreams."

* * *

Elanora couldn't find it in herself to be upset. No matter what happened she was happy. It was all thanks to James Potter, her current boyfriend. He'd been a little nervous about dating a Slytherin when he realised who she was, but he eventually conceded, and he seemed to like having her as a girlfriend.

Elanora made sure to be the best she could be. She kissed him when she saw him, but she didn't linger too long. She always managed to send him a small gift, even if it was something as simple as a bar of chocolate. She knew this was what she was meant to be doing, and she loved every second of it.

"What are you thinking about?" James asked beside her. They were sitting by the lake, a date Elanora had organised.

Elanora hummed and closed her eyes. "You, me, our relationship." She felt James' body stiffen, but she pretended not to notice. "Just random thoughts, really."

James seemed to relax and that and hummed. The silence surrounded them, but neither minded as they soaked up the atmosphere.

"Should we take our relationship to the next level?"

James stiffened again, but his voice was light. "There is a lady in a dirty nightgown that I see in my dreams."

Elanora laughed, though it was all fake. "That's not what I meant. I mean that maybe—"

"Evans!" James called out interrupting Elanora.

Elanora sighed and moved so James could get up when he wanted. _I guess we'll have that conversation another time._

* * *

(w.c 257)

WolfWinks-xx-


	7. ElanoraAlice (platonic)

**Title:** The First Break Up  
 **Summary:** Elanora overhears her boyfriend and discovers some truth **  
Pairing/Characters:** Elanora/James and Alice **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Prompt: "I have to know if she's alright." / "Why?" / "Because I love her!" / "Alright, gay..."

* * *

Elanora was searching for James with Alice—who was looking for her own Gryffindor boyfriend—when he she heard him. James' voice was loud and furious, Sirius' not far behind in volume. Elanora picked up the pace, wondering what on earth could have her boyfriend so worked up.

"I have to know if she's alright!"

The furious yell stopped her in her tracks. Elanora frowned, and Alice beside her shuffled her feet in an awkward manor. "Who's he talking about?" Elanora said.

Alice didn't speak, averting her eyes when Elanora looked at her. "You—"

"Why?" Elanora recognised Severus Snape's voice quickly. He was always that student that lurked behind doors and only had one friend. She now knew who James was talking about.

"Because I love her!"

Elanora's who body froze, and her eyes started to sting. Alice placed a hand over her upper arm.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Elanora looked at her friend and saw the guilt. "You knew," she whispered.

Alice opened her mouth to reply, but Sirius' voice interrupted her.

"Alright, gay. . . wait. Aren't you dating that Slytherin girl?" Sirius said. She could almost see his nose turning up at the work Slytherin.

James' voice drifted back towards her, and the words had her hurtling down the corridor in the opposite direction.

"She knows it's just a bit of fun, I mean, who would be serious with her?"

* * *

(w.c 234)

WolfWinks-xx-


	8. ElanoraAvery

**Title:** The First Time  
 **Summary:** Elanora is convinced that she wants to keep Avery as a boyfriend so she will do anything to keep him interested. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Avery/Elanora **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Sexual content **  
Notes:** Prompt: "You want to be treated like an adult, but you don't act like one!"

* * *

James was an arsehole. That's what she continued to tell herself as the school found out about their break up. Most seemed unsurprised and Elanora wondered if she's been a fool for believing James actually cared for her.

She wondered around in a daze until Avery—a older Slytherin student—approached her.

"Go out with me?" he said, a smirk across his features.

Elanora eyes the boy suspiciously. Barely anyone talked to her, and none of the boys wanted to date her ever since her very public breakup to James. "Why?" She tried to sound confident and haughty but ended up just sounding miserable.

"I know what went wrong with you and James, just trust me."

She found a surprising about of compassion in his eyes, so she accepted. When the boy kissed her on the hand she found herself smiling for the first time since the breakup.

"You controlled him too much," Avery said one day.

Elanora was lying on Avery, basing in the sunlight by the lake. "What do you mean?"

Avery started moving his hands down her side, slipping under her shirt.

Elanora tensed. "Stop."

"This is what I mean," he said. He continued to move his hands along her body. "If you just let James do what he wanted he would have been so committed to you that no one could have enticed him away."

Elanora let him continue to move his hands and tried to relax. _This is what girls with boyfriends do,_ she thought. When his hand covered her breast, rubbing his thumb over her bra-covered nipple, she stilled his hand.

"You want to be treated like an adult, but you don't act like one." Avery paused for a moment, but Elanora didn't lift her hand. "If you don't want—"

"No, I do. Just not here." Elanora shivered at her own words but pulled Avery up and started leading him towards the school. "I just don't want my first time to be in public."

She never saw Avery's predatory smirk.

* * *

(w.c 338)

WolfWinks-xx-


	9. ElanoraMyrtle

**Title:** The First Heartbreak  
 **Summary:** Avery used her for his own pleasure and then tossed her away. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Avery/Elanora **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Prompt: "I can't believe you're still alive."

* * *

" _Don't you know only whores put out."_

Elanora found herself in the bathroom sobbing her eyes out. This was meant to be an amazing day for her. She'd just become a woman by losing her virginity to her boyfriend, someone she cared for. She never thought it would end like this.

"Why are you crying?"

Elanora looked up to see Moaning Myrtle's ghostly form hovering above her.

"My boyfriend used me," she said. "I gave him everything and he threw me away." Elanora couldn't figure out why she was telling Myrtle this, but she wanted to tell someone, and none of her classmates were friends, not since she found out they knew about James.

"Boys are stupid. One killed me, you know."

"No one cares how you died!"

Moaning Myrtle froze, and then turned her furious gaze to the ground. "I can't believe you're still alive with that kind of an attitude," she said stiffly, and then with a wail she disappeared.

Elanora continued to cry on the ground. _Neither can I._

* * *

(w.c 172)

WolfWinks-xx-


	10. ElanoraFabian

**Title:** The First Dismissal  
 **Summary:** Elanora turns down a boy for once and it feels great. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Elanora/Fabian **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Fabian Prewett was a nice boy. He was smart, got good grades and seemed to be perfect boyfriend material. When he approached her and asked her on a date she sneered at him.

"No." Her voice flat and cold.

"I know you've been hurt before but—"

"I said no." Elanora looked down her nose and the boy, and despite her being shorted than him, she managed to make him cower. "Who would want to go out with you?"

Fabian dashed away and Elanora felt powerful and strong. She'd just turned down a boy, and she had all the power. It felt great.

"You can't get jealous of every woman that I talk to!"

Elanora glanced over and saw Avery trying to brush off another girl. She sneered at the lot of them and disappeared from the common room. Relationships were not worth it.

* * *

(w.c 144)

WolfWinks-xx-


	11. ElanoraEvanRosier

**Title:** The First Violation  
 **Summary:** Elanora has lived the rest of her school years without any boy troubles, until today. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Elanora/Evan Rosier **  
Rating:** M  
 **Warnings** : Sexual assault **  
Notes:** Prompt: "You're cute when you're violent."

* * *

The corridor was dark as she walked up it. It was her last year at Hogwarts, barely two months to go. She'd spent the last few years with no friends and no boyfriends. _She didn't need any of them_ , she thought with a sneer.

Hands grabbed her and pulled her into a nearby classroom. Before she even had a chance to see who it was there were lips on her mouth and hands all over her body. She struggled and pushed at the person, but another pair of hands held her arms down.

"There you are, looking so pretty," she heard a voice say. The man kissing her pulled away, and she recognised him as Even Rosier—A Slytherin in her year. She tried to see the people holding her down, but it was too dark.

She pulled away, yelling and screaming until a hand was pressed over her mouth smothering her.

"You're cute when you're violent."

Tears started leaking out her eyes as too many hands touched her and controlled her. She watched Evan Rosier smirk before ripping up her robes and skirt and entering without warming.

She screamed.

* * *

(w.c 190)

WolfWinks-xx-


	12. ElanoraMadamPomfrey (platonic)

**Title:** The First Child  
 **Summary:** Elanora finds out that her attack has lasting complications **  
Pairing/Characters:** Elanora and Madam Pomfrey **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Prompt: "The Bogey man is real, and you've just found him.

* * *

"You're pregnant."

Elanora closed her eyes, her breathing heavy. Madam Pomfrey was asking question after question, but Elanora couldn't answer a single one.

"Who is the father?"

Elanora snapped her eyes open and glared at the woman. "No one of importance." She said, her voice strong.

Madam Pomfrey seemed to hear her distress, though and placed a hand on her arm. "If you don't think he'll help you then that's okay, but you should tell him anyway."

"No."

The nurse sighed. "It's not right—"

"It's not right to rape someone either, but he didn't care about what was _right_!" Elanora's eyes widened, as did the nurses. Madam Pomfrey started poking and prodding with her wand and her words. Spells were waved over her head, and the Headmaster was called.

Elanora broke down. She started sobbing words whispered to her through that horrid night, unaware that she was even doing it. She wasn't disturbed by the arrival of the Headmaster and her Head of House.

" _Stupid, but pretty."_

" _Should have done this sooner."_

" _The bogey man is real, and you've just found him."_

Laughter surrounded her, and she was back in that room. Hands all over her, pushing her down and touching her in places she never wanted touched again.

Elanora's world turned black.

* * *

(w.c 214)

WolfWinks-xx-


	13. ElanoraBlaise (platonic)

**Title:** The First Murder  
 **Summary:** Elanora is now married, though an arranged one with no love. She does have a beautiful son and she would do anything to keep him safe. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Elanora/OC and Blaise Zabini **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Abuse, murder, blood, swearing **  
Notes:** Prompt: If you touch my son again, I will f****kill you."

* * *

Elanora watched her son grow and smile. The boy was a happy one, though not her first born. Elanora didn't like to think about her first born, or how she gave the child up without even knowing the gender.

Elanora was snapped out of her thoughts when her husband stormed in. He was an Italian billionaire and an arsehole, but all men were like that and she'd come to accept that. _I won't let my son become one of them, though._

"Are you cheating on me!" he asked in a rage.

Elanora stood, and glanced to her son to make sure he knew to stay put. "Never," she said, and it was true. She never cheated because she never wanted to have sex again. Unfortunately, it wasn't an option with her husband.

"Don't lie to me!" He swung his hand out, catching her on the cheek.

Elanora fell to the ground with wide eyes. He'd never hit her before, though she suspected he might some days.

"Don't hit my mummy!"

Elanora turned frightened eyes to her husband, who picked her son up and threw him away like he was a rag doll. Elanora felt rage like nothing she'd ever felt before fill her up. "If you touch my son like that again, I will fucking kill you," she snarled.

The man only smirked and waved his wand in the direction of her son. His shrieks filled her ears and she saw red.

She came back to herself with her son in her arms crying, and red covering her rug.

"It's okay, baby, its okay." Elanora didn't even flinch at the blood on her hands, the man deserved it. She bundled her son in her arms and took him to his room. Then she retreated downstairs. She needed to make this look like an attack from the outside, and her bruise was sure to help.

* * *

(w.c 314)

WolfWinks-xx-


	14. ElanoraGriphook (platonic)

**Title:** The First Black Widow  
 **Summary:** Elanora finds her calling **  
Pairing/Characters:** Elanora and Griphook **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Prompt: "If you're gonna start killing, you best make sure I'm all the way dead, otherwise I'll come back and make you my bitch."

* * *

Gringotts was always a cold and uncomfortable place to be. The goblins were hardened creatures who wouldn't take crap from anyone, and Elanora appreciated their cold indifference as they read her late husband's will.

"There is not much to be said," Griphook said. "He had no family except for you and your son, so you've inherited everything."

Elanora didn't let her mind float back to her clean up. She didn't want to think about the way her late husband seemed to rise from the dead, blood gushing out of his wounds. _"If you're gonna start killing, you best make sure I'm all the way dead, otherwise, I'll come back and_ make _you my bitch."_

Elanora smirked as her memory replayed the man's head falling off.

"Ma'am?"

Elanora shook her head. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

Griphook's eyes sparkled as he repeated his words.

Elanora tried to not let her surprise show, but by the Goblin's smirk, she wasn't doing a good job.

"You've inherited his three bank accounts, his five homes and his shares in many different businesses around the magical world."

"Thank you, Goblin. Will that be all?"

"Yes," Griphook bowed and when he rose his head a smirk was on his lips. "Well done, Lady Black Widow."

Elanora snapped her eyes to the creature, but he was already gone. She let a smile slip onto her face as she walked into the sunlight alley. _Lady Black Widow._ A smirk crossed her features. _I like it._

* * *

(w.c 248)

WolfWinks-xx-


End file.
